thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bill Podcast
Monthly Podcast featuring in-depth interviews with the stars of The Bill, celebrating their lives and careers as a whole, plus looking specifically at their Sun Hill highlights. Presented by Oliver Crocker, the Podcast is released via Soundcloud and iTunes and the latest news is shared via The Bill Podcast Facebook page. In 2019, The Podcast was nominated for a British Podcast Award in the Listeners' Choice Category. Also in 2019, the Podcast's Patreon Channel was launched to give supporters of the Podcast a chance to become Patrons for the series, with extra exclusive content as a reward, including Audio Commentaries from Cast and Crew, advanced access to the next month's Podcast and early access to Series 4 Podcasts. Series 1 Episodes (2017) #Jon Iles (D.C. Mike Dashwood) #Ben Peyton (P.C. Ben Hayward) #Chris Humphreys (P.C. Richard Turnham) #Andrew Mackintosh (D.S. Alastair Greig) #Larry Dann (Sgt. Alec Peters) #Suzanne Maddock (P.C. Cass Rickman) #Trudie Goodwin: Part 1 (W.P.C. June Ackland) #Trudie Goodwin: Part 2 (Sgt. June Ackland) #Ashley Gunstock (P.C. Robin Frank) #Barbara Thorn: Part 1 (Insp. Christine Frazer) #Barbara Thorn: Part 2 (Insp. Christine Frazer) #Mark Powley (P.C. Ken Melvin) #Nick Reding (P.C. Pete Ramsey) #Graham Cole OBE: Part 1 (P.C. Tony Stamp) Series 2 Episodes (2018) #Graham Cole OBE: Part 2 (P.C. Tony Stamp) #Graham Cole OBE: Part 3 (P.C. Tony Stamp) #Ralph Brown (P.C. Pete Muswell) #Gregory Donaldson: Part 1 (D.C. Tom Proctor) #Gregory Donaldson: Part 2 (D.C. Tom Proctor) #Nula Conwell (W.D.C. Viv Martella) #Eric Richard: Part 1 (Sgt. Bob Cryer) #Eric Richard: Part 2 (Sgt. Bob Cryer) #Eamonn Walker: Part 1 (P.C. Malcolm Haynes) #Eamonn Walker: Part 2 (P.C. Malcolm Haynes) #Mark Wingett: Part 1 (D.C. Jim Carver) #Mark Wingett: Part 2 (D.C. Jim Carver) #Steve Morley: Part 1 (Sgt. Stuart Lamont) #Steve Morley: Part 2 (Sgt. Stuart Lamont) #Carolyn Pickles: Part 1 (D.C.I. Kim Reid) #Carolyn Pickles: Part 2 (D.C.I. Kim Reid) #Jo Dow: Part 1 (P.C. Barry Stringer) #Jo Dow: Part 2 (P.C. Barry Stringer) #Nick Stringer: Part 1 (P.C. Ron Smollett) #Nick Stringer: Part 2 (P.C. Ron Smollett) #Tom Cotcher: Part 1 (D.C. Alan Woods) #Tom Cotcher: Part 2 (D.C. Alan Woods) #Peter Ellis (Chief Supt. Charles Brownlow) Series 3 Episodes (2019) #Andrew Lancel (D.I. Neil Manson) #Steven Hartley (Supt. Tom Chandler) #Andrea Mason (W.P.C. Debbie Keane) #Lisa Geoghan: Part 1 (W.P.C. Polly Page) #Lisa Geoghan: Part 2 (W.P.C. Polly Page) #Todd Carty (P.C. Gabriel Kent) #Seeta Indrani: Part 1 (W.P.C. Norika Datta) #Seeta Indrani: Part 2 (W.P.C. Norika Datta) #Tom Butcher (P.C. Steve Loxton) #Sonesh Sira (P.C. Dinesh Patel) #Andrew Paul (P.C. Dave Quinnan) #Chris Ellison (D.C.I. Frank Burnside) Series 4 Episodes #Alan Westaway (P.C. Nick Slater) #Huw Higginson (P.C. George Garfield) #Sally Rogers and Chris Simmons: Part 1 (Sgt. Jo Masters and D.C. Mickey Webb) #Sally Rogers and Chris Simmons: Part 2 (Sgt. Jo Masters and D.C. Mickey Webb) #Sally Rogers and Chris Simmons: Part 3 (Sgt. Jo Masters and D.C. Mickey Webb) #Louise Harrison (W.P.C. Donna Harris) #Peter Dean (Sgt. Jack Wilding) #Connie Hyde (P.C. Cathy Bradford) #Vic Gallucci (D.C. Tom Baker) #Tony O'Callaghan: Part 1 (Sgt. Matthew Boyden) #Tony O'Callaghan: Part 2 (Sgt. Matthew Boyden) Audio Commentaries (Available Exclusively on the Patreon Channel) #"Trojan Horse" Audio Commentary with Tony Virgo (Producer) #"Taken On Trust" Audio Commentary with Tony Virgo (Director) #"Blind Spot" Audio Commentary with Roger Davenport (Writer) #"Bin-Men" Audio Commentary with Roger Davenport (Writer) #"Blackout" Audio Commentary with Roger Davenport (Writer) #"Zigzag" Audio Commentary with Jon Iles (D.C. Mike Dashwood) #"Against the Odds" Audio Commentary with Jon Iles (D.C. Mike Dashwood) and Alison Chapman (Camera Operator) #"They Also Serve" Audio Commentary with Alison Chapman (Camera Operator) #"Country Cousin" Audio Commentary with Jennie Tate (Costume Designer) #"Canley Fields" Scene Specific Commentary with Brian Hart (Technical Advisor) #"The Coop" Scene Specific Commentary with Peter Joyce (Designer) #"Fat'Ac" Audio Commentary with Robert Hudson (P.C. Yorkie Smith) #"Compliments of the Service" Audio Commentary with Mike Burnside (D.A.C. Trevor Hicks) #"Merrily on High" Audio Commentary with Mike Burnside (D.A.C. Trevor Hicks) #"C.A.D." Audio Commentary with J.C. Wilsher (Writer) #"Citadel" Audio Commentary with J.C. Wilsher (Writer) and Chris Humphreys (P.C. Richard Turnham) Category:Sun Hill Personnel Category:Sun Hill Personnel/Uniform Category:Sun Hill Personnel/C.I.D. Category:Cast Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Characters Category:Podcasts